From Senator to Slave
by starwars fanficcreator
Summary: Padme Amidala a former Senator, and queen was tricked into becoming Jabba the hutt's slave girl.
1. Chapter 1

Padme Amidala, a former senator was a senator for the republic, but five months ago that Changed to the Empire, her former husband had become Darth Vader and Padme faked her death so she could escape and hid out on Tatooine for the rest of her life. what she didn't know until recently was, the ship she was on was being tracked by the empire, and the ship crashed on Geonosis, the same planet her execution was planned on 3 years ago. Another thing she didn't know were two dangers nearby, some of Jabba's best men, and some reactivated B-1 battle droids, who already spotted her. she saw as two droids approached her, with weapons. She had no weapons on her and was defenseless, except for the battle moves she learned. She had been wounded from the crash and simply couldn't fight, but just as the droids aimed Jabba's men aimed and destroyed the two droids. You see, these men wanted money, and knew their master, who sent them out here to capture droids and use for his palace, would love a beautiful new slave, and were willing to decieve her to do this too. Aftter she told them where she was going, they took the chance and said they had a ship and could take her to Tatooine. as she got on board she thought," nothing bad should happen with these kind men, willing to take me to Tatooine"., but she did not know where the men would take her. The ship had lifted off the ground and headed for Jabba's palace on Tatooine.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that I haven't been active, i had a loss in the family, and another family member in the hospital. I completely forgot about my account until a colleague of mine, who gives me ideas for Fanfics, and I met last Monday. Give thanks to him for reminding me about my account. I will upload 2 or 3 chapters by the end of this week for both stories I currently am working on. If you read my apology, thank you


	3. Chapter 3

The band of men lead by a guy called Alle-Kech, a notorious murderer around the streets of Mos Eisley, waited for Padme to fall asleep before contacting Jabba. "we have captured two B1 battle droids as well as a surprise for you master." reported Alle-Kech. "only two B1 battle droids, what a shame. I hope your surprise is good, because if not, I have a pet that deserves a tasty treat" Jabba warned. "You will be happy with the surprise, I'm sure", replied Alle-Kech. "we will be arriving in three hours master. We will not be delayed". Alle-Kech assured. The hologram of Jabba faded. Alle-Kech knew he had nothing to fear, after all, Jabba had many Beautiful slaves in his harem, so why not add another one.

On Tatooine however, things were not going well at the palace. Jabba's favorite slave,Jiljoo had escaped Jabba's palace. Jabba was most displeased about his blue twi-lek slave escaping,however Jabba's pet rancor was happy. Simply because he ate all the guards accused of letting her escape. The truth of it is, that Obi-wan Kenobi had snuck in and freed her. Jabba thought that he saw a robed man in the middle of the night, but he thought it was just a shadow. Either way, Jabba had his guards patrolling and watching out twice as much as before, just in case that robed figure was not a shadow. Jabba wanted a new slave, and fast.

When the Starship entered the atmosphere, Padme awoke. This came at a surprise to the group of men, who thought they were just going to get her in the palace and chained to Jabba while she was still asleep. "have we entered the atmosphere yet?" Padme asked. "Yes, we have, we are almost to the landing point". Alle-Kech told her. A few minutes later, they landed on a landing platform at the back of Jabba's palace. "here is the landing point" Alle-Kech told her as they escorted her to the door. The door slid open to reveal 14 gamorrean guards. "Jabba's Palace" Padme thought. She realized that she had been tricked. suddenly she punched a man across the jaw and grabbed his blaster pistol. She gunned down and killed several of the men before the guards and Alle-Kech grabbed her by the arms.

Padme had been marched into Jabba's throne room. she stood behind Alle-Kech who blocked her from Jabba's view until Alle-Kech stepped aside. "here is your surprise,master" Alle-Kech exclaimed. Jabba stared at Padme for a few moments, before thanking Alle-Kech. "the senator from Naboo" Jabba said, his voice echoing through the throne room. "you decided to come join me after your beloved republic turned into the empire." Jabba boomed. For a few long moments the entire room was silent. "go show her the new outfit she will be wearing." Jabba commanded. As she was marched ot to the dressing room Alle-Kech told Jabba "she is a feisty one, she killed all of my men. She might be a challenge to break.". "I have my ways of breaking slaves into my will" Jabba answered.

Padme was shown the dressing room. It was very spacious. "undress" a guard ordered "then change into these". "in front of you?" Padme asked. "No, now no more questions". The guard answered, handing her a golden bikini. "only Jabba's favorite slave wears a golden bikini". the guard said. "now go into that little changing chamber" the guard commanded. Padme reluctantly walked in and changed. when she got out the guard told her " come on, time to get your collar and chain on." She was then lead back to Jabba's throne room.


End file.
